The present invention relates to a double-loop towel circular knitting machine, and more specifically to an inner pile jacquard mechanism for a double-loop towel circular knitting machine.
In a regular double-loop towel circular knitting machine, the outer pile sinkers and the inner pile sinkers are arranged in pairs in a sinker cylinder, and a sinker cap is arranged on each pair of pile sinkers. The sinker cap has track means for pushing out the sinkers to knit a pile loop. During knitting, the sinkers are driven out by the sinker cap to match with a bottom knitting needle, so as to knit a double-loop towel. This structure of double-loop towel circular knitting machine can only knit a double-loop towel having a uniform pattern on both sides. When changing the pattern, the stroke of the outer pile sinkers and the stroke of the inner pile sinkers are respectively controlled. Actually, this knitting method can only change the size of the pile loops.